The Outsiders and other poems
by The Motorcycle Boy Lives
Summary: This is a collection of poems that I've written about The characters by S.E. Hinton. Reviews and flames welcome. COMPLETE
1. The Outsiders

This is a poem that I wrote about our favorite gang of Greasers. I just made a few minor adjustments to some parts that I was not happy with.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Outsiders.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_ **The Outsiders**_

_ They were Greasers, alright._

_They kept their shirttails untucked and their grease in their hair,_

_others looked down upon them, though they breathed the same air._

_But there was something strange about these seven boys,_

_something different about their pains and their joys._

_What sets these Greasers apart from the rest of their kind,_

_they were the only ones to be born in a place labeled "The Outside"._

_Always holding on to the dreams of their youth,_

_even while separating the lies from the truth._

_While most Greasers would look at their Soc counterparts with hate or dread,_

_these seven looked at them with understanding eyes instead._

_While there was nothing they could do about the harsh world they were thrown into,_

_they always had eachother to lean on through and through._

_If you ever remember these boys and the dangers they survived together,_

_think of them not as individuals, but as one group, one gang, or one family for the better._

_Because, in case you didn't know, these young men lived and breathed all for eachother._

_The Outsiders...Each one earned the title "gallant"._

_The Outsiders...Each one faced their obstacles not hesitant, but bold._

_These Outsiders... The Protector, The Sweetheart, The Baby, The Lost Puppy..._

_...The Joker, The Fighter, and The Hater...Will always stay gold._

_Now that you know the story of these young men, you can think of them not as cold,_

_but as misunderstood instead._

_Because of these boys, it's okay to be different._

_Because of these boys, you can let the world know exactly what you see in it._

_Although they're gone now, to you, they don't have to be._

_If you ever want to know more about these boys, more about what their lives mean,_

_you can always keep them close to you, in your dreams._

_Doing so will make their lives worthwhile, you know,_

_They will never again be told that their hopes and dreams were wrong._

_Because for those who don't know,_

_They grew up on the outside of society._

_They weren't looking for a fight._

_They were looking to belong._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please R&R. This is my first ever poem to this site. How'd you like it?


	2. Dead Rumble Fish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rumble Fish**

Hi. This is a poem that I wrote from the Motorcycle Boy to Rusty-James in the final minutes before he dies. There is an underlying message in the book Rumble Fish My favorite book of all time that is very hard to find. I wrote this poem out of that.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** Dead Rumble Fish**

**Rusty-James,**

** you know it to be true.**

**Rusty-James,**

**it's not that I don't love you.**

**Rusty-James,**

** wether you like it or not,**

** it's my time, you know.**

**Rusty-James,**

** I'm sorry,**

**but you must learn to let go.**

** Now,**

** as I walk to the river,**

** moonlight in my eyes, **

** a few solitary thoughts, **

** are still fresh in my mind.**

** Don't worry,**

** little rumble fish,**

** I'll soon set you free.**

** Don't worry,**

**little rumble fish,**

** you'll soon be gone,**

** both you...and me.**

** Rusty-James,**

** I know you hear the sirens,**

** as they come this way.**

** Rusty-James,**

** it'd make things so much easier, **

** if you'd only stay away.**

**I've chosen my path,**

** Rusty-James,**

** I don't want you to see.**

** Rusty-James,**

** I love you, **

**but these policemen are here to kill me.**

** With no warning,**

** I was down by the first shot,**

** and by the second, **

** almost dead.**

** Dammit,**

** Rusty-James.**

** You didn't take my advice,**

**You ran to me instead.**

** Live your life,**

** Rusty-James,**

** that is what I want you to do.**

**As you look at yourself in the window,**

** never let your past destroy you.**

** See yourself for who you really are.**

** As you look at your reflection,**

** Rusty-James,**

** you must believe,**

** I never want it to shine back as me...**

** Blind to colors, blind to life.**

** Find your true colors,**

** Rusty-James,**

** use them to guide you through the rest of your life. **

** Keep me in your heart,**

** Rusty-James,**

** in your memory, and in your mind.**

** And one of these days,**

** you might just find,**

** there is still goodness in the world, **

** in which you are alive.**

**It's time for me to go now,**

** Rusty-James,**

** I have nothing left to do.**

** Rusty-James,**

** you must see it now,**

** that I am a Rumble fish too.**

** You were there when they flipped me over,**

** Rusty-James,**

** They did what they had to do.**

**Remember, **

**Rusty-James,**

** I was smiling, **

** because the last thing I saw was you.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Please R&R. Oh, yeah, I will post all of my poems just on here. Each chapter will be a different poem.


	3. Journey To The Sky: An Epilogue

This is a little poem that I wrote as an epilogue to the Outsiders.

It is in Ponyboy's POV and it's how he sees...um...things after Johnny and Dally die.

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Outsiders.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Journey To the Sky: An Epilogue**

**Look to the sunset, stranger, and you will see...**

**The pain of a past, the pain of a person, the pain of me.**

**We've come so far...Yet there's still so far to go.**

**Before the time comes, when all will know**

**Gang fights...Hate...Socs and Greasers...**

**Are not the way to go.**

**We're all hanging on, because we know we must.**

**But you have no idea, the both of you, what losing you meant to us.**

**Look to the sunset, stranger, and you will see...**

**Teenage souls waiting to be set free.**

**I believe...There will always be Socs and there will always be Greasers too.**

**But I promise Johnnycake, I will never be one of them, I will always follow through.**

**"Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold" Will ring over and over in my ears.**

**The distant melody that no one but I can hear. **

**Look to the sunset, stranger, and you will see...**

**I believe...That life goes on...No matter where you are.**

**life is a battle, a never-ending war...**

**No matter if your down on the streets, or up in the heavenly sky...**

**There will always be times when you feel the need to break down and cry...**

**I realize now, that no matter how, when my time comes,**

**I better be ready, I better be prepared...No matter what, I will never be scared...**

**The time will come when I'll see you again, Johnnycake, and I know you'll be proud,**

**I'll look you right in the eye, and as if your words were a bet, yell "I won! I won!" right out loud...**

**Look into the golden sunset, stranger, and you will see...**

**I believe that one day we'll all be together again...**

**I believe that one day we'll be reunited, our gang of young men...**

**we'll see you again, the both of you, when we make our own journeys to the sky...**

**We'll have earned our keep, we'll be free to laugh and free to cry...**

**We'll watch the sunset all day long, all of us together, **

**and we'll never again be told our hopes and dreams were wrong...**

**We'll finally be together again in place where we belong...**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Okay, this is my third poem on this site. I don't really know why I wrote it...

An idea just popped into my head...


	4. I Love You, Big Brother

**Hello, and this is a poem that I wrote from the point of view of Ponyboy, on Soda's death in the war.**

**Now see, this is a poem that I really didn't want to put up, because of what it is about. I may just take it down pretty soon as it makes me sad to read it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**I Love You, Big Brother**_

_All I have is a hope in my mind,_

_That maybe I'll see you again, later in life._

_But I know that will never happen, I know your not that kind,_

_I know I will never see you again, as I struggle through this world and it's strife._

_I love you, big brother_

_It cut me like a knife, it hit me so hard,_

_Now the memories of you and I will forever be marred._

_By the single fact, that brought my happiness to an end._

_I realize now, big brother, that you will never come home again._

_I love you, big brother_

_You were my always, you were my everything_

_You were the warmth in my life that no one else could bring_

_But now, my vision is blurred, wherever I look,_

_Of the beautiful life that this world took._

_I love you, big brother_

_Memories of my beloved brother and I,_

_**"Spin me Soda! Faster! Wheee!"**_

_Make tears arise and burn in my eyes_.

_**"Oh, Ponyboy, let me help you..."**_

_Thinking of you now, so vulnerable, so sad,_

_**"Hey! You punks leave my brother alone! Ya' hear?"**_

_Leads me to rethink every time together we ever had._

_**"Got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"**_

_I love you, big brother_

_You left me here, with no goodbye_

_And it will be this way until the day I die_

_I never remember the good times we had together._

_Instead, I think of the I Iove yous left unsaid._

_I love you, big brother_

_I just want to say thank you, big brother,_

_remembering the days that you spent with me..._

_Maybe it will help put your soul to rest,_

_As it brings nothing but pain to me..._

_If I had my way, I'd never let you go._

_I love you, big brother...And that's all that you need to know._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now thank you for reading my depressing fourth poem on this site, please review if you'd like.**

**A/N: Normally, I wouldn't even think of posting a poem like this, because in my mind, SODA LIVES FOREVER.**

**Usually, I pretend stuff like this doesn't exist...Actually, I think I may justdo that right now...**


	5. When We Were Together

**Okay, this next poem is from Ponyboy to Darry, and takes place during the time when Ponyboy and Johnny are staying in the abandoned church in Windrixville.**

**Whenever I write an Outsiders story, I try to make it very clear that the strongest bond in the story is that of Darry and Ponyboy. For that reason, I wrote this poem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**When We Were Together**_

**When my life is over, I'll look back on that night with my older brother,**

**I'll remember what it meant, and I know I'll feel guilty sometime or other, **

**because of the things that I never got a chance to tell him...**

**I never want to go back, but if I don't, life might not go on like before.**

**How I want him to know that I'm sorry, and so much more.**

**I can't go back, I can't go back, I can't go back...**

**I can't do anything from where I'm at right here,**

**except remember when we were together, the good times and never the bad.**

**The bad times, maybe they happened, but I can still go on like they never had.**

**Maybe that will put my pain at ease,**

**Maybe he'll remember just how much he means to me.**

**Sitting on the steps of the old church, I can never tell,**

**If he's sorry, if he's sad, if he loves me, or if he ever will.**

**I can't see him from where I'm at right here, I can't touch him, I can't hug him, I can't speak to him.**

**I can only remember when we were together, **

**The memories that brought us close and will last forever.**

**I know he cares, somewhere deep down in his heart.**

**But I still don't know wether he wants me to come home,**

**or if he wants us to stay apart.**

**Maybe from where I'm at right now, he will remember, the same way that I do.**

**Maybe he'll watch the sunset, and find comfort, knowing that I'm watching it too.**

**Maybe that will bring us close enough, no matter how far away we stand,**

**so I can tell him, and he will hear me, that everything bad that happened between us,**

**Has been a lie, and anything bad, our bond will always withstand.**

**I know...**

**If I keep remembering the times that I spent with you,**

**then nothing will come between us,**

**only the love that connects us.**

**When dawn goes down to day,**

**You will hear me when I say**

**to you, and only to you,**

_**I love you, Darry, and I know you love me too.**_

__

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay, there it is. I know it's not very good, but REVIEW anyway. Flame away, flammers.**

**Till next time,**


	6. Remember The Motorcycle Boy

**Hi. I can't think of much else to say. This is my next Rumble Fish poem, here for you to enjoy and/or mock. R&R. I have no idea whatsoever why I wrote it, only that I was struck by a wierd inspiration- type thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rumble Fish.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Remember The Motorcycle Boy**

**When it comes to something that needs to be made clear,**

**this needs to be done right away.**

**But it's not like it matters,**

**because your nothing to him, anyway.**

**Never ask about his real name,**

**Rusty-James won't tell you either.**

**he doesn't want you to know,**

**and it's irrelevant,**

**'The Motorcycle Boy' carries all of his fame.**

**The Motorcycle Boy is seventeen.**

**He's big, He's tall, and he's the leader of all the gangfighters around.**

**This reputation means nothing to him, in fact, it's one that he can't live down.**

**Let's make this very clear,**

**he's left a mark all around here.**

**Life is nothing to him... **

**He could do anything that he wanted,**

**But there's nothing that he wants to do.**

**He could have any chick that he wanted,**

**and all the gangs look up to him too.**

**No one more so than his little brother, Rusty-James, **

**who'd give anything to be just like him.**

**He is the idol of all around him.**

**He is a legend to everyone around.**

_**'Royalty in exile' is screamed loud to the sky**_

_**as he walks through the light of a street lamp,**_

_**and into the darkness of night.**_

_**Passerbys are numbed as he strolls on by,**_

_**their eyes fixed on the legend that's out in plain sight.**_

**Don't follow him, don't copy him, and don't trust him.**

**Because he cares about nothing...Well, except for Rusty-James.**

**Don't ask about his rep. He won't answer you.**

**Don't speak to him. He'll stay silent.**

**Don't stare at him. He'll stare right through you.**

**Don't even try to take his spotlight, there's nothing you can do.**

_**He crosses the street, and moves into an alleyway ,**_

_**stopping to stare at a message on the wall,**_

_**probably scrawled the previous day.**_

_**Thinking nothing of it, he keeps on going,**_

_**Not giving it a second thought at all.**_

_**The Motorcycle Boy Reigns, it says.**_

_**Just like all the rest.**_

**You can't be him, you can't watch him, and you certainly can't love him.**

**because he loves nothing... Well, except for Rusty-James.**

**You can't touch him. Nothing can touch him.**

**You can't hurt him. Nothing can hurt him.**

**Don't ask why this is. There is no answer.**

**Everyone knows that you don't mess with him,**

**Everyone knows that you don't stand up to him.**

**You are no match for him.**

**Remember, the Motorcycle Boy Reigns.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, long time no see. Thanks for reading my poem, I guess. Now that you've read it, REVIEW. I don't really care if you like it or not, since I think it's pretty cool, but review anyway. I need Reviews!**

**Till next time,**


	7. Who You'll Always Be

**Umm...Yeah. Here is my next poem, and I don't know why, but I've been on this wierd Rumble Fish kick lately, and since my last poem was about the Motorcycle Boy, I guess this one will be about...Surprise! Rusty-James!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rumble Fish.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Who You'll Always Be**

**You will never be him.**

_**You know it, don't you?**_

**The current is to fast for you to cross.**

_**You still don't have the guts to be anyone's boss.**_

**You may be tough on the surface.**

_**But on the inside, you're just like all the rest.**_

**Stick with your brother, he'll keep you safe.**

_**You'd never last on your own in this place.**_

**Try as you might.**

_**You can't win every fight.**_

**And you want to be a gang leader?**

_**You'd get people killed with your fighting fever.**_

**Fights, booze, and girls won't help you.**

_**We know there's nothing you can do.**_

**He's got the brains, you're just plain stupid.**

_**There's still so much you can learn from him, kid.**_

**You know it, Rusty-James, you know this.**

_**Your rep is nothing compared to his.**_

**You may as well back away, lose yourself in the crowd.**

_**Stand back in awe, He's your big brother, you may as well be proud.**_

**You are not him.**

_**You are just an imitation.**_

**You will never be him.**

_**Is that your only dream?**_

**You will never be the Motorcycle Boy.**

_**Someone has to make you see.**_

**"Rusty-James" is who you are.**

_**And who you'll always be.**_

**You know it, don't you?**

_**Yeah, I think you do.**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ah...This was pretty fun to write. I really wasn't sure wether I wanted it to rhyme or not, I thought I would go for a different style, but I got sidetracked, and this one came out rhyming too... It's like hot-wired into my brain or something. To tell you the truth, I'm kinda sick of rhyming poems, and my next one will be different, I promise.**

**It kinda goes back and forth between rhyming and not rhyming, and, surprisingly, I'm okay with that.**

**And for those who want to know, I will update the rest of my stories as soon as possible. I'm still stuck in some places.**

**Okay people, now that you've read it, if you actually have, I would appreciate it very much for your reviews. On this poem, or any other pieces of my work.**

**'Til next time,**


	8. The End

**And now, my friends, we come to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

_**The End**_

_**By now, I'spose, you've made it to heaven**_

_**And there, you'll have to stay.**_

_**Johnny, Dal, it's Two-Bit talkin', **_

_**and I just want you guys to know...**_

_**We'll never be a gang again,**_

_**Without the two a you here.**_

_**'Til the end.**_

_..."No, kid, it was your friend, the one who died in the hospital..."_

_"Johnny is not dead." My voice was shaking. "Johnny is not dead."..._

_...Dally raised the gun, and I thought: You blasted fool. _

_They don't know your only bluffing._

_And even as the policemen's gun spit fire into the night, I knew that was what Dally wanted..._

_**Ya' know this is comin' from the mouth of a drunk,**_

_**so I figure it probably doesn't mean to much.**_

_**It does to me, and the gang, anyhow.**_

_**And now, I guess, there's a whole lot to think about.**_

_**Like, maybe, there've been other people, too, **_

_**That've lost some they care about.**_

_**That makes sense...**_

_**'Til the end.**_

_"Hey, man, come on," I said. Then, in the white, sickly light from the street lights_

_I saw that there was a neat, perfect hole above Charlie's left eye. He was dead._

_**That thought helps a lot, it does...**_

_**'Cause, even if it's somethin' we don't like to talk about now,**_

_**It's true,**_

_**You're gone, I agree.**_

_**You hear about this kind a thing all the time,**_

_**But when it happens to you,**_

_**It's hard to believe.**_

_I was at a dead run by the first shot, and almost to the river by the second._

_So I was there when they turned him over, and he was smiling, _

_and the little rumble fish were flipping and dying around him, still to far from the river._

_**And now, I guess, it's time to say goodbye**_

_**and it's hard 'cause I always thought**_

_**Greasers never let their feelins' show,**_

_**but I don't care about that now,**_

_**So here it goes:**_

_**The whole gang agrees with me, you know,**_

_**Johnny, Dal,**_

_**Goodbye guys, I'll miss y'all.**_

_**but don't be sad,**_

_**'cause we'll see y'guys again.**_

_**One way or another, I'll make sure of that.**_

_**however long it takes don't matter,**_

_**'cause once you begin,**_

**_You never believe it when you come to the end._**

_**Fini.**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh. My. God. This is sooo depressing. It's over and done. Wow, I never would have thought it would be so soon. I could probably continue this for as long as I liked, but I can tell right here, this one is over. -sniffs-**

**Eight is enough, don't you think? I've put my heart and soul into each of these poems, and at the collection's completion, I'm so proud of how it turned out I could walk on water.**

**An what makes this even more sad, is that this marks the end of my first work of fanfiction ever on this site. This was the first piece of work I did here, and you have no idea how much I will always miss writing and posting my poems here.**

**I'll look forward to pursuing new things, but, of course, this fic will always have the most special place in my heart. And, really, as exciting as writing stories is, poetry is my number 1.**

**So, hell, look out for more poems from me. -sniff- The end of my first fic...Wow.**

**I would always,_ always_, love to continue getting reviews on it, so please do so if you would like.**

**-sniff- 'Til We Meet Again.**


End file.
